Naruto SI: A new path
by Kartikey
Summary: A story in which the SI not only uses his knowledge of Naruto canon, but of other works of fiction also. He takes a path any SI has never taken before. He tries to follow the cultivation path commonly seen in Manhwa/Chinese. Other than the cultivation methods, there won't be any other crossover elements. Rated M to be safe. Not sure about pairing, but thinking of a harem. Fem Kyuub
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 **A.N. Hey guys this is my first story and I don't know how good or bad its going to be. So, if you don't like it, keep in mind that its the first story I've ever written.**

* * *

Chapter 1

Introduction to the new life

 **[RING] [RING]**

A alarm clock sounded in the messy bedroom of one blonde teenager named Naruto Uzumaki. He grumbled in his sleep hoping that the sound will go and he can go back to his sweet dreams. But after ringing three times it still didn't stop, he pulled himself up from his bed and stopped the alarm.

He looked at the clock to see its 6:00 AM one and half an hour before academy starts. He stood up went to bathroom. He saw his reflection in the mirror above the sink and thought to himself about his unique situation.

 _'I still can't believe I am here in this world, in this body. The body of original Naruto Uzumaki. Yesterday evening, when I woke up in this body, I thought I was dreaming but after last night's sleep I gained all the memories of Naruto and the fact I am still here proves that its all real.'_

 _'I don't remember what I was doing before I came here though. And the fact that I am still calm after all this somewhat bothers me. Cause' I remember that I wasn't this calm and collected before this, for sure. I guess whoever put me here did this or it can also be that original naruto's soul isn't gone as I previously thought but maybe it merged with mine.'_

 _'Anyways, the fact is that I am Naruto Uzumaki now and I have to live his life. I still haven't decided what to do with my new life as Naruto Uzumaki, but I think I should still go to ninja academy.'_

After thinking what to do for now, he finished his business in the bathroom and after dressing up in a white T-shirt and black shorts he arrived in the kitchen and started to look for something to eat. He found nothing but packed Ramen. With no choice he cooked ramen and started eating it.

 _'I have to admit this ramen tastes very good. But, I don't know if this actually tastes this good or its the original naruto's love for ramen speaking'_

While eating ramen, he assessed his situation further, _'From naruto's memories, I know that today is the first day of academy after orientation last weekend. It means that I don't have to worry too much about being out of character since nobody really knows naruto that well aside from the Ichirakus and to some extent the hokage, as he also doesn't know naruto that well cause' he doesn't have much time to spend with naruto. Comes' with being a hokage, I guess. I don't want anyone to know that I am not the original Naruto, atleast not yet.'_

After eating breakfast, he looked at the clock and saw its 7:00 AM and knowing from naruto's memory that it took about twenty minutes to reach the academy from his apartment he left for the academy.

While walking through the village, he saw the glares the villagers sent his way. It didn't affect him much as he never really cared what others thought of him even in his previous life. After following Naruto's, or rather his, memories he arrived at the gates of academy.

* * *

After entering the academy, he looked around for the his classroom. He found it easily enough and entered it to find it empty save for a few kids none of which he knew, except one.

Sasuke Uchiha, the son of Uchiha clan head, the little bother of Uchiha prodigy Itachi and the sole survivor of yet to happen uchiha massacre. He was sitting in the front row all alone. In his eye, you could see the excitement he had for the first of ninja academy, wondering what amazing things he would learn here to become a ninja just like his beloved brother. You could also see the innocence of, well, a child in his eyes.

Naruto wondered how much time is left until that look in his eyes will be forever gone, only to be replaced by the dark abyss of hatred. While thinking this naruto moved to sit next to sasuke. He thought that while he may not be capable of stopping the uchiha massacre, maybe he could save Sasuke from being consumed by his own hatred by being his friend.

Naruto turned to Sasuke and said," Hi, my name is Naruto Uzumaki. What is yours?"

Sasuke looked at Naruto out of the corner of his eyes and said," Sasuke Uchiha" wondering what the blonde sitting next to him wanted.

Naruto said," Say sasuke, this is our first day of academy, aren't you excited? I wonder what cool things they are going to teach us today. Maybe they will teach us how to jump buildings like I saw some Ninja doing when I was coming here."

Sasuke said," Yeah, I am also excited. But, I don't think they will teach something like that on the first day.I think they will give ninja practicing tools and the books that academy has for new students and to let us become comfortable in the academy, they won't have us do much work today, I guess."

Naruto was a little surprised that sasuke replied at all. He said," Wow Sasuke, you know quite a lot." While thinking, _' I guess its understandable though as Sasuke was a good kid from what I remember of manga and anime, after all'_

Sasuke was pleased hearing that and puffed his chest out a little while saying, " Ofcourse, I know a lot, I am an Uchiha, after all. And besides, my brother told me about it when I asked him."

Naruto said," Wow, your brother must be quite knowledgeable Sasuke."

" Ofcourse he is. He just became a chunin and he is only 10 years old. He is a genius." said Sasuke feeling proud of his brother.

Naruto said," It must be amazing having an awesome brother like that, right Sasuke?" while thinking, _' Hmm, since Itachi just became a chunin it should be about 3-4 years before the massacre.'_

Hearing that question reminded Sasuke of how everyone compared him to his brother and somberly said," Yeah, it is."

Although he knew what was wrong. Naruto still asked," What's wrong, Sasuke?" He got "Nothing" as his answer.

" If you say so" saying that Naruto didn't push too much as this was the first time they met and he didn't think Sasuke will tell his problems to someone he just met.

After that when naruto looked around, he found that while he was talking to sasuke the classroom had filled up. He found that all the main characters are in the class.

 _' I think I should start thinking of them as real people and stop judging them from what I know of their character from canon and start building my own opinion from what I see here. Cause' who knows what differences are there in the canon and this world, other than me, I mean.'_ while naruto was thinking the class suddenly quieted down as a teacher and his assistant entered the class. They were carrying packets of some sort. The teacher had a scar on his nose and the assistant had white hair giving naruto an idea of who they might be.

And sure enough he was right as the teacher opened his mouth and said," Hello students, my name is Iruka Umino and this is my assistant Mizuki. I am sure that you guys are wondering what's going to happen today. So let me explain, today we are going to give you the tools with which you will train to become a ninja and the books which will tell you how to do so. Since, this is your first day here, there will not be that much lessons today. We will let you mingle among yourselves for today."

After that they distributed, the packages inside which the training tools kit and books were held, they left the classroom. Iruka was the one to give Naruto his package. After receiving it he immediately checked to see if the things inside his package were messed with or not. Seeing that everything was alright, he relaxed.

He thought, _' Looks like the various fanfictions I read were exaggerated, it doesn't seem like everyone wants to mess with me in konoha. From what I've seen so far civilians are the only one's who outright hated me, even then not all of 'em. As for shinobi, most are more or less indifferent towards him, meaning they won't do something to sabotage me nor will they help me. Some are scarred about kyuubi breaking out, but they don't hate me, they just want to maintain there distance. Iruka is one of them, I suppose. And there are very few shinobi who really hate me.'_

He was surprised to notice that Mizuki didn't seem to hate him. _It seems like he said all those things in the canon to mess with naruto's mind, he himself didn't believe about naruto being the kyuubi. Or maybe something changed later on. Or it could also be that this mizuki is different from the canon one._

Naruto rubbed his head to ease himself as his head started to hurt after thinking so much. Sasuke saw the blonde next to him acting weird but didn't comment on it.

The students started to talk among themselves, Naruto also decided to join them, he also asked Sasuke to come with him to which he declined. Civilian children were hesitant to allow him to join them. Seeing that naruto just smiled and shook his head then left them. He approached Shikamaru Nara next, who had his head down on the desk. Next to him was Choji Akimichi who was eating potato chips.

Naruto reached their desk and said to Shikamaru," Hey why are you sleeping? Don't you want to make new friends?"

Shikamaru raised his head from the desk with a yawn to look at the troblesome blonde who disturbed him from his sleep. He finally registered the question he was asked and replied with a " Troublesome" then put his head back down on the desk.

Seeing that Naruto sweatdropped and turned to the boy next to the sleeping Nara and asked," What's up with him?"

" Don't mind him. He is always like that. He just likes to laze around all day and do nothing else. My name is Choji Akimichi, by the way" Choji answered and while jerking his thumb towards the sleeping Nara he said," And he is Shikamaru Nara."

Naruto nodded and said," I am Naruto Uzumaki." After that they chatted for sometime, more like choji and naruto talked and shikamaru just listened. Somewhere between their conversation Kiba joined them. Naruto also dragged sasuke into the conversation and that's how they spent their first day of ninja academy, laughing and playing with their new friends.

* * *

After leaving the academy, naruto first went to Ichiraku's to eat and then after that returned to his apartment. He ordered a veg ramen that surprised. He just said that he understood now that he is starting his journey of becoming an awesome ninja and the best hokage he has to eat healthy food also not just ramen. The ichirakus were really great people, they genuinely liked him. He enjoyed the time he spent with them.

After arriving home, he rested for some time, then he took out the tools and books he was given today. He put the training kunai and shuriken, etc. to the side as he didn't know how to use them yet. And started looking over all the various books. He read the one explaining how to gain access to your chakra for the first time.

The book said that to unlock one's chakra, one must first learn how to meditate. After learning how to meditate, one must train their mind and body to create more mind and body energy as normally the energy they create is negligible. After training for some time, the energies of mind and body will combine to form chakra and this newly formed chakra will try to merge with the already existing chakra in the body. During the time, this newly formed chakra is assimilating with the already existing chakra, one must meditate and try to sense this newly formed chakra. Once one is successful in doing so, the next step is to follow this chakra and sense the merging of new and old. After doing this, one will know how to access the chakra residing in one's body and would have unlocked one's chakra.

After reading it completely, naruto began to do what was written in the book. But he didn't train his body or mind as was written in the book. He thought that since he is an uzumaki he must have very large amount of body energy and stamina. As for mind energy, since he is mentally an adult, the mind energy he creates must be more than what a child can create which is the age when someone unlocks their chakra. Usually naruto had trouble sitting in one place as he had too much energy, but now that he has the mind of an adult he can do that.

After trying to meditate for more than ten times already he still didn't give up which surprised naruto somewhat. As in his previous life, while he was smart among his peers, he never had strong determination or will power, that's why he didn't amount to anything big in his previous life. But that doesn't seem to be the case anymore. Looks like the original naruto and him and truly merged and became one.

After a few more times, he finally was able to unlock his chakra. After enjoying the empowering feeling that came with the chakra running through all of his body, he noticed the red vile chakra seeping through the seal on his stomach and merging with his own blue chakra. It was very miniscule amount but he could still sense it. Knowing what it was and where it was coming from he tried to follow the trails of chakra with his consciousness as he wanted to meet the kyuubi and check something also. And after after trying a few times he found himself in the sewer system that was original naruto's mind. But it was cleaner than what was shown in the canon when naruto first came here in the canon, brighter too.

 _' Makes sense, I guess. The original naruto was young when I took over. He spent less time all alone compared to canon's naruto when he first visited kyuubi.'_ thinking this he looked down at himself to see whether he looked like his old self in his mind or not. He found that he looked like how he looked in real world, meaning like child Naruto.

 _' Whoever brought me here also made my mind self look to like naruto. Looks like that person or god or whatever it is that brought me here doesn't want other people to find out that I am not naruto, well not the naruto they knew, since naruto and I are one now. The only thing left to check is whether I can tell someone about my origin myself or that is also not possible. And I know just the person, or rather beast, to check it on.'_

After wandering around for quite some time, he finally stumbled upon a large open area. There were two massive gates in front of him and in the place where a lock was supposed to be, there was a paper slip with words **[SEAL]** written in kanji. He was awestruck when he first saw it, then he peered behind the two massive gates.

Two massive crimson eyes, bigger than naruto himself, opened up. Those crimson eyes looked into his own cerulean ones. They seemed to bore into his very existence. They pinned him onto the spot. He could neither move nor look away. After what seemed like an eternity a thunderous voice that seemed to shake the whole area boomed out and said, **" So, my jailer finally decided to grace me with his presence?"**

* * *

 **A.N. Let me remind you guys once again that this is the first story that I've ever written. Hell, this is my first anything that I've ever written, except for schoolwork ofcourse. So, tell me guys, did you like it or not.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Naruto franchise.**

 **A.N. Hey guys, I hope you liked the first chapter. But, I know you can't judge this story based on that chapter alone, as it barely had anything of value in it. That chapter was just so that I can get a hang of how to go about writing a chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 2

The Talk

After what seemed like an eternity a thunderous voice that seemed to shake the whole area boomed out and said, **" So, my jailer finally decided to grace me with his presence?"**

Saying that Kyuubi stepped out into the light and showed naruto its gigantic form.

After trying a few times, Naruto finally managed to croak out, " Y-You are the K-Kyuubi!"

 _' I knew that it was gigantic, but to know that is one thing and to witness it firsthand just how big it is, is another thing altogether. Its presence is very overbearing.'_ thought Naruto while still shaking a little.

Seeing the effect it had on Naruto, Kyuubi was pleased. It said, **" Yes, It is I, Kyuubi, the Nine-Tailed Fox, the Harbinger of destruction. The one whose name alone causes you puny Humans to tremble in fear. I-"** kyuubi was interrupted in its monologue by Naruto when he said," Are those rabbit ears?"

Heavy silence blanketed the area. Kyuubi finally broke the silence by its intelligent reply **"WHAT?"** To which naruto replied," You said that you are the Nine-Tailed Fox, but those are definitely rabbit ears, no doubt about it."

Kyuubi didn't know how to respond as nobody had ever asked it such a question. Finally it said, **" I don't understand how that matters to you, brat?"** Naruto replied by saying," It doesn't. I just think they are quite cute."

Not knowing how to react to that comment either, Kyuubi said, **" Stop your ridiculous chattering, brat. If you don't have anything meaningful to talk about, then go away. Don't waste my precious time."**

" I don't think you can do anything in here, other than taking a nap or trying to break free." Naruto replied. He continued," But sure, lets talk something about meaningful. About you, for instance, and this seal."

 **" What do you want to talk about me, brat?"** Kyuubi asked.

" Why? You don't think talking about you is meaningless, do you?" replied Naruto.

 **" Fine, ask whatever you want to know. The Great Kyuubi will answer your questions. But I don't think your puny child brain will be able to comprehend what I say."** It said.

" We'll see about that, so first thing I wanna know is. What is this place? Are we inside my mind or is this a representation of the seal? or is it something else entirely?" Naruto asked kyuubi.

 **" It is both. It is a representation of the seal and also your mind. This place is an amalgamation of sorts. The mind of human inside whom a bijuu is sealed and the seal sealing the bijuu cannot be separated. Because the sealing of a bijuu is basically the sealing of its consciousness, as without it the chakra of bijuu won't do much harm. And to seal consciousness or mind of someone, another mind is required. A seal can hold back a consciousness, but without another consciousness backing it up, it will only last for so long before it gives away. That's why if the human doesn't have strong will, then the bijuu can break free."** Kyuubi explained.

" But isn't that dangerous for that human's mind?" Naruto asked.

Kyuubi was surprised that Naruto understood what it said, but it still answered, **" It is. That's why your kind are called Jinchuriki, brat, The Human Sacrifice."**

" So that's how it is." Naruto nodded, then asked," Since, this place is also my mind, does that mean you have access to my memories, thoughts, etc.?"

Seeing that its stance was not having an effect on Naruto anymore, Kyuubi laid down with its head on its paws and its tails waving lazily but majestically behind it. Only then did it reply. It said, **" No, I don't. As this section of your mind only contains the seal and me. Your memories, thoughts, etc. are in another section. Maybe, if this seal was weak, then I could reach that section of your mind, but its not. So, I can't read your mind or view your memories."**

" So, what did you do for about four and a half year, before I came here today?" Naruto asked." Other than trying to break free, I mean." he added.

 **" I just took a nap. As there is nothing much to do here."** Kyuubi replied.

" Must be pretty boring, being here for years all alone, huh? But don't worry, now that I know how to get here, I will come here everyday to talk to you. So, that you will never get bored or feel alone again. I will be your friend." Naruto said.

Kyuubi was surprised and angered hearing what Naruto said and roared, **" Don't be ridiculous, brat. I don't feel alone at all. I don't get bored either. I am a thousand year old being, time lost meaning to me long ago. And who needs a friend anyway, especially a tiny brat like you."**

" I know you hate me for keeping you here. But this hatred will only increase our suffering. You suffer here having no freedom being all alone. And I suffer out there because you are inside me. In my eyes, the suffering I give to you evens out the suffering you give to me. I have this feeling, Kyuubi, that if we can move past the hatred that is between us, we will be the best of buddies." Naruto said with a very honest look in his eyes.

Naruto continued further," I know that you think that you don't need a friend, that you are fine being alone. But no matter what you think, nobody likes to be alone. Everyone wants to have friends, even you."

" And I promise you, I will become the first friend of Kyuubi, the Nine-Tailed Fox. I will save you from your own hatred and the loneliness that plagues you. That's a promise of a lifetime, dattebayo!" He finished with a determined look in his eyes.

Kyuubi was taken aback seeing that look in naruto's eyes, but didn't let it show and said, **" That will never happen brat**. **Now, go away. You are getting on my nerves."**

" Fine, I'll go. But there is one more thing I wanted to know." Naruto said.

 **" Ask whatever you want and then leave me alone"** Kyuubi replied getting very irritated.

" I wanted to know if you **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX** " Naruto said.

 **" What gibberish are you spouting? Say clearly whatever you want to say, brat. And don't try to make fun of me or you'll regret it."** Kyuubi roared getting angry at the puny human trying to make fun of it.

" Sorry, couldn't help it. Its so fun to mess with you. But what I wanted know was whether you have a gender or are you gender less?" Naruto said while thinking, _' I was trying to ask if it knew that I was not the original naruto, but what came out was unintelligible gibberish. I was checking if I can tell other people about my unique situation and kyuubi was the perfect subject to try it on, as it couldn't tell anybody else. And there's also the possibility that I could gain its trust. But that didn't happen.'_

 _' Looks like the being that sent me here really didn't want other people to find out. It makes sense I guess. Cause in most of the SI stories that I read earlier, the one responsible to send the protagonist into the other world did so for his own amusement. And if I told the people of coming dangers, they will be prepared for it. And it won't be that amusing anymore.'_

 **" I don't have any gender because we bijuu don't have a real body of flesh and blood, neither do we need to reproduce to leave a mark on the world as we are immortal"** Kyuubi answered.

" I see. So you wouldn't mind if I address you with a gender, would you? Cause it feels weird to address someone with your intelligence otherwise." Naruto asked.

 **" Fine, brat. Address me as you wish, it doesn't matter to me anyway."** Kyuubi gave its consent, feeling generous that the human child before it acknowledged its greatness.

" Okay, then I'll address you as a female cause the fact that a male is in my mind 24/7 feels weird to me." Naruto said.

"And also because of the promise that I made. It feels better when I think about you as a female. It gives a romantic feeling to it, don't you think so, Kyuubi-chan?" asked Naruto teasingly. _' And there's the fact that I have always liked the fanfics with fem. kyuubi. And I have an idea on how to make that come true here.'_ Naruto thought with a weird smile on his face, that if anyone saw would send shivers down their spine.

" Well I am gonna go now. Have fun doing whatever it is that you do here. Ja ne, Kyuubi-chan." Naruto said before the kyuubi could give any reply and left the seal area by going the way he came from.

* * *

After wandering around in his mind for a while, naruto still didn't find anything interesting. All he saw was sewage pathways and pipes, nothing else. So, he decided to leave and after finding some place to sit, he started to meditate and concentrated in leaving his mind. And when he opened his eyes, he was back in apartment.

The first thing he did was to check how much time had passed in real world, cause to him it felt like he had been in the seal for about half an hour. He saw that about 25 minutes had passed. He came to the conclusion that the flow of time in the seal wasn't that different from real world. The rate of flow of time in the mindscape is about 1.2 times faster than in real world.

After that he continued reading the book on what to do after unlocking your chakra, untill he had dinner, which was ramen again. _' I have to go shopping and buy healthy food. Hokage already gave his expenditure to original naruto before the orientation. I still haven't spent it. I have more than enough money to buy something healthier to eat. I'll go shopping tomorrow.'_ He thought.

After that he went to sleep.

* * *

The next day at academy was nothing special. He went to academy, where they were taught theoretical subjects first, like mathematics. It was very easy for him as he had studied higher level of mathematics in his previous life. The only period he focused was language, cause he wasn't that good at japanese even with naruto's memories. As Naruto himself wasn't that good at reading and writing, because he wasn't taught much.

The academy won't focus on anything ninja related for a few months. The only thing they taught that was ninja related was lectures on what chakra was and how to unlock it.

After academy was over, he went to shopping to buy vegetables and alike healthy food. But, he found out that most people overpriced their products for him. Nothing too ridiculous like twice or thrice the original price, but it still was high enough that if he bought them, then he wouldn't have enough money to buy anything else. He didn't buy anything and went to ichiraku's. There he ate a ramen with vegetables again and asked them to do shopping for him to which they agreed as they knew that most people didn't like him. But, only ichiraku knew why that was so. Ayame could only wonder what people hated about Naruto.

He stayed there and talked to Ayame, untill Ichiraku came back from shopping. After that he thanked them and left for his apartment.

* * *

The rest of the week went by just like that, he would go to academy in the morning. After academy, he would visit the Ichiraku's and spend some time with them. After that, he would return to his apartment and talk to kyuubi for sometime. He would talk about his day and how boring academy was. He would often tease Kyuubi and Kyuubi would get irritated at him, but it was starting to like him. It was also getting used to being treated as a female by naruto.

Naruto also completed reading the book on chakra, it didn't contain anything complex as it was a book for 4-6 years old children. The only thing in it were some exercises on how to build up your chakra levels and some basic chakra control exercises. He didn't do the exercises to increase chakra levels as he had more than enough chakra for now and they wouldn't work on him anyways as they are only useful for beginners.

There was also a book about how to train one's body since young. He read that also, but he didn't start body training cause if he messed up then that might stunt his growth. He thought that he will start his physical training when academy will teach them how to. Untill then he will increase his knowledge.

He also started to do yoga in the morning before going to academy as it does not stunt one's growth, but rather it helps in one's growth. And in his previous life he did yoga for some time so he knew what to do without any guidance.

But he did notice something when he was reading the book about physical training. He noticed that the methods of physical training and their results described in the book were somewhat similar to what he read in a few Chinese Martial Cultivation Novels in his previous life. That got him thinking, that if physical conditioning is similar and have similar results, then energy cultivation with chakra might also have similar effects.

But he didn't remember any cultivation paths clearly. The ones he remembered somewhat clearly were the ones described in the Novel Martial World and True Martial World. But even then he didn't have any cultivation technique. As in he knew what each level represented and what to do to get to the next level but he had no technique that could help him. Even if he had one, who knows if it would work with chakra or not. So, he put that thought aside for now as he could do nothing right now. He would think about it, when he would start training.

He knew that he could clear some of his doubts from kyuubi as she was a being made of chakra. She might know about chakra more than anyone else. But for that he had to build more trust with her must. Well, he had already started the process. It won't be long before his questions would be answered.

* * *

 **A.N. And that's enough for this chapter. Tell me what do you think in your reviews.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N. I am sorry for this delay guys, but as I said before that this is my first time writing something so I can't force myself to write whenever I want to. I can only write when I am in the mood. So, you will have to bear with irregular updates.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto franchise.**

* * *

Chapter 3

 **Everyday Schedule**

A few months have passed since the Academy started and our protagonist took original naruto's place. Many things happened during these months. For one, the Academy started the physical training of students like kunai-shuriken throwing, taijutsu stance training and body strengthening exercises like running laps, etc. Our hero took the training seriously knowing that he had to be stronger than most to face the trials that are gonna come his way.

His daily schedule was something like this. He woke at about 5 in the morning, did his morning business and yoga before going to academy. In the academy he sat with sasuke everyday and played around with his group of 5, sasuke, kiba, shikamaru, choji and himself. At first, he thought it would be weird for him to play with kids as he was an adult mentally, but his naruto part that badly wanted to have friends no matter who and what they were, ensured that wouldn't happen. After academy, he would go to Ichiraku's to eat and spend some time with the kind family. He would then talk to kyuubi about his day and whatever else that came to his mind after returning to his apartment. In the evening he would go to run laps around the village and train in the training grounds that were present all around the village. After returning from his laps, he would rest for a while, do his homework, have dinner and then finally get some sleep.

When he wasn't training he was reading. He read all the books relating to chakra that he had in his possession. Things like maths, physics and like he didn't need to read cause he knew them already. While history, languages and like he read in class with everyone else.

In one of the training grounds he went to train, he met the training enthusiast and the upcoming green beast of Konoha, Rock Lee. He was his senior by one year. Rock Lee was training his body so that he could become a ninja that solely focuses on taijutsu, as he found out that his chakra coils were undeveloped and because of that he couldn't use ninjutsu or genjutsu. After meeting Lee, they quickly became friends and started training together. Naruto asked Lee to bring all the books he had on anything chakra related and on how to train one's body without stunting growth.

After reading all those he found out that there were many similarities in the body cultivation methods of naruto world and in those of MW (Martial World) and TMW (True Martial World). But here they would stop after training and strengthening their muscles and organs, which was about the time they would become genin (except geniuses like itachi and kakashi), and skip to chakra cultivation or the eight gates if someone wants to go that way. They didn't strengthen their bones, blood, bone marrow, etc. That's also the reason why the eight gates can only be opened for a short period of time, that too with great difficulty and why opening the eighth gate means certain death as the strain it produces on body is enormous. He also wondered whether the reason why Uzumakis had such strong body and enormous chakra was related to this. Maybe they had superior body strengthening techniques than the rest of the Elemental Nations.

Of course, he didn't learn that much from reading a second year academy student's book. All he read in those books was general introduction of the eight gates and that it was a forbidden method. But knowing all that he knew from anime and manga, he could form this hypothesis of his. He was going to check if body cultivation of MW and TMW was possible here or not. And who better to check it with other than the genius of hard work, Rock Lee. And since Lee was a very simple boy, Naruto was confident that he could convince Lee to deviate from the common path when the time came.

They started strengthening their body with traditional methods like running, resistance training, etc. It was going well all things considered. Although they were far from progressing at the speed of geniuses, they were progressing at a steady speed.

That was all that happened relating to Naruto's body training. As for his chakra related studies. He understood the basics. Different flow of chakra produces different effects. This is the basic concept of almost every jutsu, whether ninjutsu or genjutsu, other than those that depend only on chakra manipulation like Rasengan, Chidori or those genjutsu which depend on visual effects instead of chakra. But the flow of chakra inside human body is limited to a total of 12 ways and they are controlled by the 12 hand signs/seals. Different combinations and permutations of these 12 ways of flow of chakra and the different results they produce are known as Jutsu.

To overcome this barrier of limit of 12 ways of flow of chakra the ink seals were given birth. By using ink as medium for changing the flow of chakra, there were infinite possibilities and as a result infinite effects. The studying of ink seals and their effects, discovering new seals and storing them for use of the next generation is known as fuinjutsu. The Uzumaki clan had the richest archives about knowledge of seals and fuinjutsu. That was so because as they had large amount of chakra, control was a problem for most of them, that's why they focused their efforts into fuinjutsu to compensate for that.

Naruto understood the concept easily enough, but the problem lied in execution as finding or creating a stable seal was very difficult as most combinations led to premature explosion instead of desired effect. That's why very few people knew the art of fuinjutsu and the reason seal masters are so rare.

And that's how Naruto spent these few months in this new world, learning new and exciting things that he could never learn in his previous life.

* * *

Currently, Naruto was walking towards Hokage tower to get his monthly expenditure from Hokage. He just finished his training with Lee, which meant it was late in the evening. He found it odd that the Hokage himself gave him that, but he shrugged his shoulders thinking that him being who he was is the reason for that.

After arriving, he walked up the stairs to the top floor and past the secretary desk, to Hokage's office. Since, it was late evening, only hokage was in there fighting his lifelong enemy as hokage, you guessed it, paperwork. Naruto walked in without knocking as that's how naruto normally entered any room. He said," Hey, old man. I am here for my expenditure."

The old man, as Naruto put it, took out the envelope with money inside from under the desk and while handing it to Naruto, said," Ah, Naruto-kun, you are quite late today. I was beginning to wonder that you forgot about this."

" Sorry about that old man, today's training session went longer than usual." Naruto answered while taking the money and putting it in his shorts' pocket.

" I can certainly see that you are working very hard, naruto-kun. It makes me pleased that you are so serious about your ninja training, unlike most students in your class." Hokage said, noticing the worn out clothes and dust on his body.

Naruto was wearing a half-sleeved black T-shirt and green shorts. He also had a locket around his neck which looked like the Uzumaki clan symbol from what he could remember. He couldn't open it. He found it his drawer where the original kept his clothes. From original's memories, he knew that original always had it with him, meaning he had it from when he was a baby or even when he was born. Figuring that whoever gave him that locket might have been his parents, he always wore after finding it.

" Thanks old man. Hey, can I ask you for something?" Naruto asked while sitting down in one of the chair placed in front of the Hokage's desk, opposite of Hokage's chair.

The old man stopped doing his paperwork to focus on Naruto and replied," Sure Naruto-kun, what do you want?"

" I have already finished reading everything chakra related in my years study material, and I want to read more of it. And since you are the Hokage, I was wondering if you could grant me access to the academy library so I can read further?" Naruto answered.

The old man shook his head and said," I am afraid that I can't do that, Naruto-kun. As you might know, academy library contains the study material of 3rd year students up to last year students. Since, you are a 1st year student, I can't allow you the access to the library."

Naruto insisted," But, I have already finished reading 2nd year syllabus. And I can't wait for 2 years before I read further."

The Hokage was surprised after knowing that. He asked," How did you do that? Where did you find the books for that?"

Naruto shrugged his shoulders and said," I read it from Lee's book, my training partner. He is a 2nd year student. We train together in the evening. I asked him to lend me his books and he agreed."

" Oh, I didn't know you had found a training partner, Naruto-kun." Hiruzen said curiously. He sighed while nodding his head and said," Ok, I might grant you access to the library if you answer all my questions correctly and prove to me that you have learnt everything that is there to learn in the 1st and 2nd year syllabus."

" Sure, old man. I'll answer every question that you will throw my way, just bring it on, dattebayo." Naruto replied while grinning confidently.

After that Naruto correctly answered all the questions that the Hokage asked him. The Hokage was really surprised that Naruto really knew everything. He said," I am honestly very surprised, Naruto-kun. I actually didn't think that you would answer all my questions that effortlessly. Now, this is the last question."

" Why do you want to study this? From what I know of you, I thought that if you finished your study earlier than rest of the students in your class you will just sit back and relax until the rest catch up and the next year started. So tell me why?" Hiruzen asked while looking into Naruto's eyes.

" Because I am fascinated by this knowledge, so I want to know more about it. And the other reason is that I want to help Lee. You see, he just found out that his chakra network is a little messed up, so he can't perform ninjutsu or genjutsu except a few low level one's. So everyone is saying that he can't become a ninja. But, he doesn't want to admit defeat. He works harder than anyone else so that he can become a ninja who relies only on his taijutsu. He is my friend, that's why I want to help him." Naruto answered seriously.

" I know about that boy. But even the most incredible of doctors couldn't help him. So, I am a little curious to know why do you think that you, little boy, can help him with his chakra network problem?" Hiruzen asked.

" I am saying that I will help him with his chakra network problem. I am saying that I can help him in becoming a strong taijutsu specialist ninja. I think I found a way to strengthen your body further than what is considered normal for a shinobi." Naruto answered.

The hokage was a little surprised hearing that, but then he said" Oh, I am a little interested in this new body strengthening method of yours. Do tell me about it."

Naruto told his theory to the Hokage, there were a few points where naruto was wrong and the old man had to correct him, but he was very impressed with naruto's insight and this method of his.

" Ok, Naruto-kun, you have impressed me very much today. I will give you this letter, show this to the librarian and you will be allowed full access to the library." He said, while handing naruto a letter with hokage's seal on it. He continued, " If you have any doubts that your teachers can't help you with, then you can come to me, alright? I am not called 'The Professor' for nothing. And this method of yours does show some promise, I am interested in seeing what you will come up with when you have finished your research."

After that Naruto took his leave. While smiling fondly and watching Naruto leave the office, the Hokage thought to himself, _' It seems like naruto inherited his father's prodigious mind and his mother's great heart. If you were here, I am sure you would be proud of him, Kushina, Minato it seems like your son will grow up to become a great man, its unfortunate that you are not here to witness that happen.'_

* * *

 **A.N. And that's it for this chapter. I'll try to update more often but can't promise anything. Anyways tell how did you like this chapter, well there wasn't anything much into it. I know that the story is going slow but as I have already said before I am new to writing and all, so bear with me untill I gain experience and become better at writing.**


End file.
